Breaking Dawn gone wrong
by Pride and Prejudice Lover24601
Summary: this story is about Renessmee when the cullens are in the clearing with the voltri and something goes terribly wrong. this story is in Renessmee's POV  i may swich to anuther POV  the characters belong to the wonderful Stephine Meyer.
1. Chapter 1 unhappy ending or beginning?

**breaking dawn gone wrong-this story is about Renessmee when the cullens are in the clearing with the voltri and something goes teribly wrong had has to run away. this story is in Renessmee's POV (i may switch to another POV) the characters belong to the woman we all love Stephinie Meyer. in the first chapter i do have a few quotes from Breaking Dawn so i want to clarify that those quotes belong to too. i hope you enjoy my story and please comment at the bottom and tell me what you think P.S sorry for the miss spellings and grammar i get a little lazy sometimes.**

**ch1 RPOV**

My mother was glaring striate ahead at something I knew I couldn't see. I looked over to my father his arm was tightly around my mother's waist and was glaring strait ahead as well. That's when I saw them in the fog and snow the cloaked figures that I knew nothing about except that they were evil and scary looking. They came out in a 'V' formation with 3 figures in the middle that had black clocks. My grandfather turned to my father "should I speak"?

"Better now than never." My father said

My grandfather took a deep breath then stepped in between us and the Voltri "welcome Aro, Caius, Marcus my old friends"

"Fair words Carlisle for someone who broke the law." A voice said from with in the Voltri. A black cloaked figure walked out of the 'V' formation.

"Aro we never have broken the law".

Another cloaked figure came out of the middle of the 'V' "Don't lie to us Carlisle we see the baby and there's an impossible exception to this law."

"Caius please see reason." My grandfather said

"No Carlisle I think we should settle this right now don't you think Aro?" Caius said with a stern voice.

At that point I really started to get scared what were they saying? Did they really want to get rid of my family who didn't do any thing wrong that I know of I mean what was there problem my grandfather is the sweetest man I've meet and my father and mother are so in love that it should be illegal and my aunts and uncles are the best.

Aro turned to Caius "No Caius wait I think we should talk to our young friend Edward obviously he has something to do with this as the child clings to his new born wife."

A low hiss escaped from my mother's lips my father squeezed her hand "its ok Bella" he mumbled.

Aro turned in our direction "Edward please come here I would like to talk to you".

My father turned to me and my mother and said "ill be right back" he kissed her lips and my forehead then turned and walked towards our enemy. I looked up at my mother she was focusing really hard for some reason. Oh yeah I forgot she's using her shield to protect my father I looked up at her again and cheered GO MOM! In my head then I touched her cheek and thought it again she looked down at me and gave me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes I could tell she was still worried about my father and so was I.

"Yes Aro" my father said

"Edward my young friend may I ask a favor of you?" Aro asked

"Yes" he held out his hand as if he was going to shake Aro's. Aro grasped it lightly and I wanted eagerly watching on the sidelines.

"Interesting very interesting dear Caius I think we have made a mistake" Aro said

"What do you mean Aro?"

"Something you've never dreamed of, my long old friend the child is half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the rest of the guard "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn wile she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed

"Do you think they've fooled me then, brother?" Aro's expression was greatly amused, but Caius flinched. "Is the heart beat you hear trickery as well?"

Just then Caius smiled very devilishly "Aro, Marcus may I have a word?"

"certainly Caius ill be right there" he said wile turning to my father "Edward I think you should return to your family for now"

"Yes Aro" he said then turned back to us and started walking I could se my mother relaxing with every step he took on his way. When he made it back to us he whispered in my mothers ear "this is probably going to take a turn for the worst if it dose I just want you to know and you already know this but I love you so much you are my life no more than that my existence I love you so much I can't put it in to words"

My mother looked up at him staring in to his eyes. She looked like she would cry if that were possible. "I also want you to know that with out you I would be nothing my life would be nothing I love you to much for words my love for you is bigger than a thousand suns". They looked at each other for a very long time wile they were I saw that every one ells heard because they were all saying there I love you's and there goodbyes. My grandmother moved past us, touching our faces as she passed, to stand beside my grandfather.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate,"ill follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett kissed quickly but passionately. I looked back at my mother because she loosened my arms from her neck.

"You remember what I told you?" she said

Tears welled in my eyes but I nodded "I love you," I whispered

"I love you too," she said and then she touched my locket. "More than my own life." She kissed my forehead. Then she looked at Jacob and whispered in his ear "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

I reached for my father, he took me in his arms and we hugged each other tightly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over my head

"From Aro" she breathed

Then she turned to Jacob "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much I could never bare this. I know you can protect her, Jacob." He wined "I know" she whispered "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

Then my father gave me one last squeeze and put me on top of Jacobs's shoulders and said "goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son."

Just then something distracted me I looked towards the Voltri they were staring at us.

"My brothers and I came to an agreement" said Caius with the same devilish grin on his face

"NO!" my father yelled with complete horror on his face

"I'm sorry dear Edward but we don't know how dangerous your daughter is and how great of a threat she has on our world" Aro said with foe sorrow. He stared at us and said "such a waist".

"But Aro she's not a full vampire as you can see she grows swiftly" my father said with pain in his eyes.

I stared at him with tears running down my face "what are they going to do to me daddy"?

But he only stared at me with an expression I can't put in to words.

"That's the point dear Edward we don't know if this growing doesn't even stop we can't take any risks to see if she will or if she will turn in to something so horrible that even us can't stop" Aro said with the same foe sorrow look.

My mother stiffened up and glared at a set of twins who are about the same height as me.

"Are they attacking"? My father said to my mother

"Yes both Jane and Alec" she said with a strained voice

That's when I saw the mist I've herd about Alec's power but I didn't know you could actually see it.

Jane hisses in frustration and turned around. She took the lighter out of Caius's hand and took a bow-and-arrow out of another guard's hands. She lit the end of the arrow on fire and to my amazement the flame turned green. She aimed it at my mother.

"NO! Bella watch out"! My father screamed.

Jane let the arrow fly at that exact second my father jumped in front of my mother pushing her back. The arrow grazed my father's shoulder he yelled in pain I looked down at the scene wile my mother rushed over to my father. My mother's shield broke at that moment and the mist was slowly making its way back towards us.


	2. Chapter 2 Run

ch.2 Run

My mother was looking at my father's shoulder it had an angry looking line she looked at it in horror written on her face, she didn't even realize the mist that was coming right at us; all the good vampires started screaming ear piercing screams.

"Mommy, daddy watch out!" I yelled at them but it was too late half of the good vampires screams were cut of and they were now laying there like fallen statues. We were further back so my mother had just enough time to whisper in Jacob's ear.

"Run" she said so low that even I had to strain to listen. She went back to my father and quickly helped him up they held each other in a tight embrace and kissed each other like it was there last kiss then the mist finally came to them with a last kiss they fell to the ground into what it looked like a deep sleep with there hands still locked in each others.

Next thing I knew we were running but it was to late the high pitch screams started and again they were cut short but this time with a cracking sound it was then that I knew we were alone.

I pressed my head in Jacob's soft fur and started to cry I herd Jacob's wine and I leaned forward to speak in his ear

"I guess it's just you and me Jake" I said in a quite whisper that was weak from crying. He wined again I knew he was sad to lose my mother and father mostly my mother. I knew he loves her still. I remembered a talk he had with her that sort of confused me.

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jacob said

"Sure Jake what about?" she said with a confused expression on her face.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about my imprint on Renessme."

"Ok Jake shoot"

"Alright I know you're still a little bit touchy on the subject so I'm coming right out with it."

"You know I still love you but this time I love you the right way for the right reasons." He said with an expression that looked like he was about to be throne to the sharks or to my mother when she's mad.

"Yeah and what about it?" I could tell she was getting aggravated.

By this time I had my eyes closed and was pretending to sleep

"well when Nessie gets older like my age I was wondering if well …now don't get all testy with me alright but I was wondering if could think of me more like a son instead of a friend your age and like an uncle to Nessie because when she gets older I don't want it to be awkward to her. Ya know?"

My mother just stared at him I wasn't sure if it was a mad stare or a murderous stare but she turned and walked away I think she talked about it with my father that night after I was in bed.

Just thinking about them had me dripping more tears on Jacob's already soaked fur. We had to keep quiet because we didn't know how far away the Voltri were I saw red when I thought of them the vampires who ruined my life who took my parents and family away from me.

We ran for 6 hours straight I fell asleep after the first 4 hours and woke up when Jacob herd some one follow us. I kept quite and listened yes someone was deffinatly was following us I looked back and my heart almost leaped out of my chest.


	3. Chapter 3 A new person

Ch.3 a new person

The vampire who was standing not 10ft away from me wasn't the vampire I suspected it to be but was better much much better

"Aunt Alice!" I said and ran to her arms "I thought I would never see you again" she picked me up. Then the questions came out in a rush "ware's Uncle Jasper?, did you go back to the clearing?, Why did you leave?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off "who are they?" I asked when Uncle Jasper walked in to my view with two people a vampire and the palest and most beautiful human I have ever saw.

"Renessme this is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel" she gestured to the two. "Huilen and Nahuel this is my niece Renessme" she gestured to me.

"Hello" we both said

"Now Nessie this is very important ware's your mother and father?"

I felt tears go down my cheeks again "They told us to run so we ran we have been running all day. They got caught in Alec's mist and…" I stopped there because the tears were too much I looked at my Aunt Alice she was staring at me with horror written on her face.

"Tell me word for word." She demanded I didn't think I could make it though word for word without crying my eyes out so I walked to her and put my hand on her cheek and replayed everything that happened until now.

She gasped out loud "what is it Alice?" My uncle Jasper said "What's happened?"

"We are too late" she said in a whispered

"What do you mean we are too late?" he asked

"I mean there dead!" she screamed not really at him more like herself.

We just stood there crying my tears already ran out so we were sobbing tearless sobs.

"Come on we have to go we don't want the voltri to find you"

She paused for a moment "ummm Huilen and Nahuel you can go now if you wish."

Well Alice we've come a long way and we would very much appreciate it if you could let us come along." Nahuel said.

"Of course you can come but keep in mind it's going to be very dangerous."

"We realize that but we still want to come along you're the first family we've ever meet and we were so lonely before." Huilen said


	4. Chapter 4 Nahule

Ch.4 Nahule

A week past and we reached the edge of Alaska when we decided instead of making a straight line that curved in to Russia we should make a random sharp turn to the east and go to Denmark everyone agreed and set up camp so I could rest and Jake could be in human form. While he was doing that I walked over to Nahule he was sitting by the camp fire just starring off in space.

"Hello" I said

He just stared at me and I stared back I realized he's not that bad looking and were practically the same species so we should get to know each other and be friends

He shook his head to clear it "hi" he said finally "some day huh?"

"Yeah it's not every day you lose your parents and your whole family except a friend an aunt and an uncle." I said while an angry tear flew down my cheek. Ugh I need someone to distract me before I go crazy god I have the temper of my father. Ugh stop thinking about them stop thinking about them."So do you have any gifts like I have or my Aunt and Uncle have?" I asked him

"No nun that I know of do you?" he asked

"Yeah I can put my thoughts into someone else head" I said like it was old news

"Oh really can I see?" with a curios tone

"Sure" I put my hand on his cheek and thought of my Aunt Alice and me when I was doing a fashion show in her room Aunt Rosalie and My mother were taking pictures of me. Another tear flew down my cheek.

"Wow that was amazing" he said in awe

"thanks" I said and smiled though it never reached my eyes

He stared at me again and I stared back we stayed like that for about 5 minutes until Jake coughed a fake cough I looked at him

"Nessie I think it's time for you to go to sleep" he said in an aggravated tone

"Ok" I said and told everyone good night and climbed in the tent a few minutes later I herd Jacob settle himself in front of my tent I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I felt different my cloths felt tight I got up and there was a mirror in my tent I looked in the mirror I gasped out loud.


	5. Chapter 5 young adult

**Ch.5 young adult**

I was at least 5'4 my hair fell down to my waist in ringlets my body had curves and my face was more defined I can't believe it I looked like I was 14 how could this happen? "Aunt Alice" I said in a low voice I knew she would have hers me I was shocked at the sound of me voice it sounded more mature and frown up.

"Yes?" she said coming in wile stepping over Jakes sleeping form she gasped when she looked at me

"I need to barrow some of your clothes"

"Of course" she said and stared digging in her bag "now lest see what's your color now hmmmmmm ugh it was so much easier to find the right clothes for you when you were…."

I cut her off "really Aunt Alice all I need is a shirt and shorts"

"Fine" she said and handed me my cloths "but I'm taking you shopping when we get settled" she said wile stepping out of the tent

I rolled my eyes no matter what happens you can always rely on Aunt Alice to go shopping

I changed in to the cloths and stepped out of the tent for breakfast

Once out of the tent everyone gasped except Aunt Alice she was just smiling Nahule just stood there mouth wide open I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

Then I heard rustling behind me I looked Jake was just getting up I guess because of all the commotion "good morning Jake" I said with a little smile on my face.

He stared at me with sleepy eyes then his eyes opened wide "Nessie?"

"Hey Jake" I said I couldn't help laughing again cause his faced mirrored Nahule

"Wow you've changed" he said

"Yeah you just noticed that?" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Hmm you just don't look like a teenager now you act like one too" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmmmm" Aunt Alice said "I wonder if your growth spurt has to do with what happened in the meadow" we all put our heads down it hurts to remember that horrid day I swear I was going to avenge my family. The Voltri will die even if I have to do it myself.

"Your right" Nahule said to my Aunt Alice

"How do you know?" Uncle Jasper asked

"Because when my sister died while giving birth to Nahule he went through a major growth spurt and they are the same species" Huilen said with a glum face.

"Well I guess I should go hunting care Aunt Huilen to join me?" Nahule asked

"Sorry honey I went with Alice and Jasper" she said

"Renessme would you care to join me?" he asked

I was shocked I didn't think he liked me "sure" I said

"I'll go to" Jacob said with a hint of irritation in his voice

"It's ok Jake I need to start doing this without your help" I said in the sweetest tone I could passably make I really didn't want him to come I rather be alone with Nahule to get to know him better or that's what I'm trying to convince myself

"Fine" he said glaring at Nahule we really need to work out our trust issues I mean who does he think he is my father? I bet he's going to follow us. He needs to give me my space.

"shall we?" he said with his hand gesturing towards the forest

"ok" I said and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6 Jacob is getting aggravating

Ch.6 Jacob is getting aggravating

We were in the trees well what's left of them since the winter is harsher up here than in Forks now the trees are just bare with white blotches on top this reminded me of the time when everything was complete bliss (flash back ) me, my mother, and Jacob were hunting and I saw the most beautiful snowflake. I jumped up and caught it . It was beautiful I looked up and saw my mother smiling at me.

Ugh stop it Nessie there gone stop dwelling in the past. I got back to reality uh oh I've never hunted without my mother or Jacob and they always pointed out where the animals were.

"Ummmmm Nahule?" I said

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" I asked with a pleading voice

"Of course I remember when I first hunted by myself I wish I had someone to help me" he said "now I have to come pretty close to you do I have your permission?"

"Yes but don't try anything" I said jokingly

He rolled his eyes and walked behind me and put both of his hands lightly on either side of my head "ok" he whispered "close your eyes and concentrate not on my voice but on the sounds and smells around you" and I did just that I found myself in a hunting crouch. Nahule backed up giving me room I caught the sent and my mouth started to water. I took off and seconds later I found myself draining the life out of a caribou. I herd something behind me I turned around after I finished and Nahule was standing there leaning on a tree we stared at each other for a good 5 minutes and he started clapping

"very very good" he said with a smile on his face

I blushed "well it was a lot easier with your help"

" Are you still thirsty?" he asked

"A little"

"well how about this time we hunt together"

"I would like that very much" I smiled at him and he smiled back

He walked over towards me and he came quite close then when our faces were like 6 inches away from each others he turned around abruptly and went in his hunting crouch I walked and went in to my hunting crouch beside him and we waited for the sent to come.

The wind picked up and blew a very familiar sent in to my face I glared

"ill be right back I have to go see a man about a dog" I whisper in his ear he looked confused but then the sent came to him and he under stood

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked I could see he really wanted to come with me but I had

"No I have to deal with this by myself" I said in and aggravated tone.

"ok but ill be waiting" he whispered back in my ear

I smiled and turned towards the sent and went in to my hunting crouch again.


	7. Chapter 7 caught the snooper

Ch.7 caught the snooper

I sprinted off towards the sent that I grew up with I didn't take me long to get to him. I found him with his back turned to me haha he never herd me coming I always was the sneaky one the only person who I couldn't sneak up on was my father. I was hiding in a tree looking down on him my anger building up with every second. 'Ugh I cant stand it any more' I thought to myself and went in to another hunting crouch on a thin branch I pounced like a cat and landed on his back sending him face first into the mud.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JACOB BLACK!" I yelled at him

He looked stunned for a second then had a amused expression on his face "you always were a sneaky one"

"That's not the point Jacob. What are you doing here" I asked I already knew I just wanted him to say it

"I was hunting"

"Jake you ate this morning"

"ummm I….I…I was walking" he said

" No you were FOLLOWING me Jacob" I accused him making the word following stand out "admit it admit that you were following me I just want to here it out of your mouth" I said making it as harsh as I could

"God you look so much like your mother when you mad"

"JACOB!"

"ok ok fine yes I was fallowing you. Happy?"

"Why did you? You don't trust me? What did you think I was going to do kill myself or something?" I asked

He was silent for a few seconds

I gasped "you did think I was going to kill myself didn't you Jake that's why you were following me" I accused him "well I got something to tell you mister I may be depressed but-" he suddenly put his hand over my mouth

"Nessie I never thought you were suicidal" he said

"Then why were you following me?" I asked

"Because I don't trust mister quiet half breed who keeps staring at you"

I was shocked why was he following me because he didn't trust Nahule?

"Then why were you following me if you don't trust him?" I asked

"Because I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything" he said in a matter-of-fact tone

I gasped "and why would that concern you if he tried anything?"

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then closed it he looked like he was deciding on something the he said "because I promised Bella and Edward that I would take care of you" he said smugly

Ugh he pulled the 'I promised your parents' card

"Fine" I huffed "Then answer me this Jacob Black" I said "Do you trust me?"

Immediately he said "yes its him I don't trust"

"well if you trust me then you trust my judgment?" I told him knowing I have him trapped

"and?"

"and I trust Nahule so instead of following me every ware I go with him you can be a good dog and learn how to stay" I said with the same smug face he had on but his face dropped quickly and he opened his mouth to say something but we herd some rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned to look at what saved my butt from being yelled at and Nahule step out of the bushes and paused "Oh I hope I'm not interrupting any thing you were taking a long time and I got worried" he said looking at me

"No I was just leaving" I said wile Jacob glared at him ok I'm going to have to have a talk with him later this is getting ridiculous "let's go Nahule" I said at this point Nahule was looking a Jake with a confused look I'm going to have to explain to him later. We walked off to go finished hunting and when I was finished draining the animal that was on top of me I explained to Nahule what happened in the woods with Jacob he actually found it quite amusing " huh so wolf boy doesn't trust or like me go figure" he laughed and we spent the rest of the day together and we watched the sun set oh it was so romantic but sooner or later we had to go back to camp we were leaving tomorrow.

We made it back to camp hand in hand he would have walked me to my tent if it wasn't for Jake standing right in front of it glaring at Nahule and are hands which were entwined in each others

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen get in the tent now I need to talk to you" he glared at me his hands shaking with anger

"uh oh" I gulped he never said my hole name unless he was mad and I mean mad dog mad

"good night" I herd Nahule say in a soft tone which melted what's of my heart into butter he took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it

was he crazy! Did he want to lose his head! I peeked over at Jacob he was fuming and I swear I thought I saw a little foam by his mouth but it was hard to tell because he was shaking so badly

"night" I whispered back to Nahule before turning and facing Jake I gulped and started to walk forward in a very slow pace oh god I'm going to get it bad I'm in deep dog dodo


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk?

Ch.8 The Talk?

I apparently didn't walk slow enough because by the time I reached him it felt like no time at all.

"In" he said though clenched teeth

God what is his problem. I climbed in the tent and he stuck his head in "ill be right back do not go any ware" he said with a very serious face wow I never seen him this mad before with in 10 minutes Jake came back though he wasn't shaking this time which is a good thing

"Renesmee" was all he said he closed his eyes in frustration

"yes?" I asked

"your parents told me to hold off this talk till they thought you were old enough to no about it and I agreed as long as I told you-"

I cut him off "ware are you going with this Jake?" I was getting really nerves this 'talk' was sounding to weird

"Nessie have you ever herd the word imprint?" he asked

Hmmmmm imprint I have when my mom and Jake were talking (flashback)

"Bella can I speak to you for a second?" Jake asked

"Sure Jake what about?" my mother asked

I was pretending to sleep so I could here what they were saying

"Well it's about me and Nessie's imprint" he said in a quiet voice I felt my mother tense and herd her jaw lock

"what about it?" she asked through her teeth

"well I was wondering if I could tell her about it?" he asked

"not right now" she said

"oh I no I was going to tell her when she wakes up" he said

"what? No" she said I could tell she was getting mad

"why not?"

"because she's much to young"

"come on Bella you no your just making excuses" he said

I could tell she was really really mad she stormed off with me in her arms

"so I'm guessing that's a yes?" he called after us that was it he pushed her over the edge again

"JAKE YOU BETTER THANK YOUR LUCKY STARS THAT I HAVE RENESMEE IN MY ARMS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at him (

"Yes actually I have but I have no idea what it means, why?" I asked

"well what imprinting is….." he trailed off trying to find the right words "well you no I'm a wolf right?"

"yeah" I said I've always known Jake was a wolf

"well in my tribe when a werewolf finds his perfect mate like your mother and father had an inseparable bond between them that couldn't be broken trust me I no, well when we see that person nothing else matters except making sure that person is happy. That person becomes your life, your reason for existence the best person to carry on the wolf gene….you under stand?"

"I think so" I said "but what does this have to do with me?"

"well…..how do I put this delicately" he said to himself "I've imprinted on you"

I just starred at him did he just say what I think he just said? No this can't be happening no, no, no, no I like Nahule ugh this can't be happening.

"Nessie sweetie I know this is a bit of a shock to you but please for the love of all things good and holey say something" he said wile putting both of his hands on my shoulders

That just crossed the line first my parents die and then I fall in love with this awesome guy who is the same as me and I find out I can't have him because some dog imprinted on me! I mean can a girl get a break

"don't touch me" I said trying not to freak out

"Ness" he said in a sad voice

"No!" I yelled at him and ran out of the tent


	9. Chapter 9  reminiscing

Chapter 9 reminiscing

I ran. I ran past the camp grounds, in the forest than I passed that. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run by one unparticular place that was very dear to me. Grandma and Grandpa's house it's looked the same since I left it that night I had to go to that damned clearing. I walked up the stairs on to the porch then I tried the door it was unlocked. Great. I walked in slowly letting all the good memories unfold before me. My daddy on the piano playing a song that he made for my mother when they first met. I went upstairs and went in to aunt Alice's room and the memories was there to. My aunt Alice in the back of her closet finding little outfits for me to model and my mother and aunt Rose clapping every time I went out with a new outfit on. I went to grandpa's study and remembered how he used to tall me stories of the past and how he met everyone in the family. I went back down stairs completely skipping my father's old room knowing it would be to much than I can handle. I went in to the kitchen remembering when grandma made me a hole bunch of human food because she wanted to try a new recipe and how I had to force it down and smile every time she looked and when she wasn't looking down the sink it went. Thank goodness for my fast running. I went out side to the garage and saw the memory of aunt Rose under the car I think giving it a tune up and every time she asked uncle Emmett for a certain tool he would always bring her the wrong one flash before my eyes. Then I had an idea that would probably be painful but I had to do it. I went to the river by the house and jumped it and ran all the way to my family's cottage. I new it was unlocked because it always is I mean who's going to go rob a old beaten down cottage in the middle of the woods. I walked in and saw my mother's books over the mantle starting with Jane Austen's classics and ending with Withering Heights. I walked up to it and stroked the spines, oh how I loved it when she used to read to me. I walked into my room down the hall my crib still there and everything else was how I left it. Here comes the tough part I walked down the hall to my parent's room I opened the door everything was how they left it to. I walked in to there closet and looked at my dad's half of a wall of cloths and my mother's walls of cloths and couldn't help but giggle a little. I looked up a stopped giggling right when I saw it. It was silky and dark blue it was my mothers rob that I loved

Flash back

I was in my fathers arms when I herd the shower finally shut off 2 seconds later my mother immerged from the bathroom wearing silky dark blue robe. I never seen this before it must have been aunt Alice who got this for her

"She's still not asleep?" my mother said in a soft tone

My father chuckled "iv been trying but she's just as stubborn as you. She wont go to sleep in anyone's arms except yours now"

"well I guess I should go put her to sleep then" she said wile stroking my hair then she looked up in my father's eyes and smiled "ill be back"

"Ill be waiting" he said with a crooked smile

He put me in her arms and right when I felt the nice shiny silk I was home I never felt any thing so soft before and combined with my mothers sent could put me asleep at a heavy metal concert. I feel asleep instantly and dreamed of that nice silky robe.

end flash back

I grabbed the robe and gently took it off the hanger. I pressed the soft fabric in my face it still smelled like my mother. I put it on over my cloths and tried to find something of my father's I didn't find anything in his cloths so I went in the bathroom I'm sure I can find something there I opened the top left draw and saw hairspray, gel, and cologne then I saw it. It was his comb I remember one day I was sitting on the counter watching him comb his hair.

Flash back

He put the comb down so he could get something out of the towel closet behind him. When his back was turned I took the comb and hid it behind my back. He turned around to get the comb and when he found out it wasn't on the counter he looked under the counter and on the side of it. Then he slowly straitened up and gave me a accusing look

"Nessie have you seen my comb?" he asked me

I just shook my head wile smiling

"oh really" he said "then what's behind your back?"

I freed on of my hands from behind my back and put it on his cheek and thought 'nothing and I'm not giving it up with out a fight'

He just smiled and said "oh well see about that" the he stared tickling me. I was dieing laughing I couldn't believe he found my weakness I took the comb from behind my back and slowly and held it up like a white flag

"thank you my little girl" he said wile I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard

I put my hand on his cheek and thought 'you may have won the battle but I will win the war' he just laughed along with me.

End flash back

I had tears running down my face when I thought of those happy times when there was no worry and no problems and when everybody was alive. I grabbed the comb and went to go lay on there bed. I pulled the covers over me and I hugged the closest thing I had to my parents a robe and a comb.

I awoke to the sound of someone's voice saying "Nessie, finally I found you"


	10. Chapter 10 double love

Chapter 10 double love

I sat up really fast giving me a head rush and I had to lay back down when I wasn't dizzy any more and I could see I gasped because Jacob was right over me staring in to my eyes

"what the hell were you thinking Nessie?" he said I could tell he was really mad "we were searching all night to find you did you even think how much pain iv been in since u left? Did you even relies that they're more than 100 vampires looking for you right now?"

I just laid there glaring at him

"what?"

I cant believe it he forgot about it that quickly I was so angry I couldn't even speak I raised my hand and put my hand on his face hard I wanted to slap him but he wouldn't here what I wanted him to here 'you idiot you were not supposed to come find me I was calming down and thinking about what you told me and now you just ruined every thing' I glared at him

"oh" was all he said

"ugh" I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me

"so what are you doing here anyway?" he asked

"Jacob I don't think that's any of your business and if it was I sure in hell wouldn't tell you anyway since I'm so pissed at you right now" I spat at him

"oh didn't we get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he said with an amused face

"no we woke up with a freaking two hundred and something pound mutt who doesn't no the meaning of personal space on top of me " I growled at him

"ouch Nessie that almost hurt." he said with fake horror

"your impossible" I spit at him and got out of the bed to put my parent's stuff back in it's rightful place

"what's that stuff?" he asked

"nothing Jacob" I said quietly and felt a few tears running down my cheeks

"awww Nessie I'm sorry I was only joking around about the hole hurt thing" he said truly sorry

"no Jake its not that it's just I missed them so much" I whispered while looking at a picture of my parents on there wedding day they looked so happy they would still be like that today if I never existed, I knew the reason why they were dead was my fault, the reason the Voltri came to Forks is because of me "I know I'm the reason there dead. Sometimes I just wish I was never born then they would be still be alive and happy." I cried. I felt arms wrap around me in comfort I turned in to his chest and cried my eyes out.

"No Nessie don't blame yourself this was no ones fault and what ever you do don't think your birth was a mistake. It was the best thing to happen to this family. You're the reason your mother and I are still best friends and you're the reason why your parents were so happy every day not just because they love each other like an imprint but because they saw your smiling face every day."

I just stood there hugging Jake then I realized I really do like him not like a brother or sister but a partner. I like, like him.

"Nessie? Are you in here?" I herd a voice call from the hall way and then he walked in with his gorgeous eyes and gorgeous voice "oh uhh I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said "I was just trying to find u I saw you run away last night and I waited a little bit so you could cool off before I came"

I chuckled could these guys get anymore different I backed away from Jake to get the picture of my parent's I had a feeling I wouldn't be aloud to comeback for a while. When I turned back around to face the guys they were stand right beside each other one facing slightly the opposite direction of the other. I chuckled to my self again I was in for a very busy and stressing time ahead of me I'm a half vampire half human who is in love with another half breed and in love with a werewolf or shape sifter whatever he is. Could my life get any more complicated?


	11. Chapter 11 my boys

Chapter 11 my boys

"come on boys I'm sure my aunt Alice is about to have a mental melt down if that's even possible" I chuckled

"why would she have that?" Nahule said

"because aunt Alice cant 'see' half breeds for some reason" I said very nonchalant

"interesting" he said deep in thought

"huh you should start learning how this family works wana-be-vamp" Jacob said with an amused expression

"ha have you looked in the mirror lately? And you have the decency to call yourself a wolf huh wares your tail Fido? I don't see a wolf I see a puppy" Nahule said with the same expression

that's when I had enough "aye dumb and dumber" I said getting in between the both of them placing a hand on both of there chests to calm down " ya'll will be lucky if your even that when aunt Alice gets though with ya'll if ya'll two have a fight" I said

"ha you're the dumber one" Jake said to Nahule

"hey Jake?" I asked

"yeah?" he said

"shut up" I said "now out ya'll go" I said while pushing on there backs to make them move to the direction of the door

When they were out the door I turned around to take one last look at my house "good bye mommy and daddy I will miss you" I whispered in to the dark house then turned back around and shut the door. When I was walking away from the house I felt like I was leaving half my heart back in my parent's room. I had to let go eventually I'm glad its now than later. On the way home I raced the boys I won of cores I was the youngest and the lightest one out of them. When we reached the camp sight I didn't want to stop running so before anyone could confine me to a small tent for the rest of my existence for running away I touched the back of both guys and yelled "tag ya'll are it!" and ran into the woods I could here them in the back of me yelling "wait up Ness" and "slow down" they were catching up with me too fast I didn't want to stop so soon so I decided to make it a little harder I ran in and out of trees making sharp turns till I finally lost them. I saw a low branch, I jumped on it and quickly made my way to the top before the caught my sent. I waited a little bit then I could here them right blow the tree I was in 'perfect' I thought to myself I climbed down to the branch that was right behind them as quietly as a could. They were yelling my name over and over again so they couldn't here me. I hung my self upside down on the branch and smacked Jake's butt and quickly sat up so that I was on top of the branch out of sight

Jake jumped "What the hell man!" he said shocked "did you just smacked my butt?" he asked Nahule with the same startled expression. I had to hold my breath and press my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I waited a little while then hung back on the branch and did the same thing though his reaction was 10 times funnier he grabbed his butt and gasped so loud you probably could here it all the way to the camp sight. His eyes were bulging out of its sockets "not cool man not cool" he was saying to Jake. I couldn't hold it in any more I fell out of the tree laughing so hard and rolling a round on the ground gasping for air I got up after my little laughing fit and said breathlessly "it was me it was me" but then I started laughing all over again this was the most I think I laughed since that day in the clearing and it didn't help that both of them were tickling me. And of course like every thing the moment got ruined from a voice in the background yelling "Renessme Carlie Cullen!"

Oh great now what I thought to myself


	12. Chapter 12 my aunt Alice

Chapter 12

"Ya'll better stop tickling her right now if ya'll no what's best for you!" she yelled at the guys "I can't believe you Nessie your on the ground in that outfit!" I immediately knew who it was and not two seconds later she climbed through the bushes

"sorry aunt Alice we were just having a little fun" I had to apologies to get that look off her face she looked like she was going to kill somebody.

"aw honey I'm not mad at you I'm just aggravated by the fact you were rolling around in the mud with 4th favorite outfit. Oh well it looks like I have an excuse to go shopping!" her face brightened up at the thought of shopping

Oh great

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the camp I looked back and saw the guys smirking and mouthed 'payback' I glared at them oh they're going to get it when I come back. When we reached the camp ground uncle Jasper came up to us "now Alice didn't you say that you were going shopping after were settled?" he asked with a worried look

Thank goodness for uncle Jasper. He obviously saw my relief and winked at me

"but Jazz this is an emergency" aunt Alice said with a pleading voice

Then uncle Jasper had a look of horror on his face "oh no Alice" he said

"what! What is it Jasper!" aunt Alice said with urgency in her voice

"I….I…..I'm g….getting an overpowering…..urge..t..t..to….." he stuttered obviously holding something back

"to what Jasper to what?" aunt Alice said with the same urgency in her voice

"to kiss you!" he said suddenly and crushed his lips to hers

He looked at me while kissing aunt Alice and waved behind her back for me to go

"thank you" I mouthed and ran back to the place ware I left the boys but they weren't there

I checked all over and went back to the place ware I started

"hmmmmmm If I were two immature little monsters ware would I hide?" I asked myself

I was standing there thinking then I felt two hands grab under my arms and pull me into the tree above me and put it's hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.


	13. Chapter 13 uh oh

Chapter 13

"I wouldn't call us immature if I were you little girl" a cold voice said that didn't belong to Jake or Nahule

I immediately started panicking I tried to scream but the hand still covered my mouth. Fear was pulsing through my veins in an abnormal beat. At times like these I wish aunt Alice could see my future.

"Now if you would come with us they're will be no harm to come to your aunt, uncle, and pet" another voice whispered in my ear

All I could do was nod I didn't want anything to happen to the last of my family, I noticed they didn't say Nahule they must be oblivious to his existence that was good at least he would be the last remaining half vampire.

"good now come with us quickly before some discovers you are missing" the first voice hissed in my other ear

They picked me up and put me in a bag. I mean I no I'm small but come on a bag? Then I remember that I can say sarcasm really good now hmmm this could work to my advantage if I can get them aggravated enough they would have to stop and take me out of the bag to 'teach me a lesson' yeah it would hurt but only for a little then I could run away. Perfect.

"come on a brown potato sack? What is this the 1940s nobody uses a potato sack any more get with the program" I was starting to feel more confident in myself so I continue "I mean I no your old but I would think you would have something a little more…. Classy" I had to keep going I could here them getting aggravated "wow now that I think of it y'all must be the laughing stock of like the kidnappers club or something"

"shut up you little half breed you don't know anything about us" one of them said

"Felix don't pay her any mind we are on a mission, so stay focused on the mission." the other voice said

"so I was right y'all are the losers of kidnapping, well that's just great now I feel scared" I said with as most sarcasm I could come up with

"gosh I hate teenagers. Dmitri, next time master tells us to go pick up a teenager I'm bringing ear plugs " the one named Felix complained

2 hours later and I'm still keeping it up and now I have a nick name for them Dmitri is dick face and Felix is loser (couldn't find a better name for them)

"hey loser are we there yet it's starting to get really cramped in this bag" I complained

No answer

"loser" I said

Still no answer

"hey loser I'm talking to you" I screamed

"come on Dmitri can't we just nock her out it will be really quick just one punch in the head and she will be out cold" Felix said I was clearly agonizing him

"Absolutely not master wants her in perfect condition" Dmitri said

"no one asked you dick face" I said to him

"What was that?" Dmitri asked

"nothing…dick face" I mumbled

"I herd you" he said

"and?" I asked

I herd both of them growl

"oh I'm shaking in my potato bag" I said clearly not intimidated by there growl " hey I no what we can do we can play a game and in this game I will sing part of a song and you will finish it if you don't sing the rest of the song quick enough you get kicked. Ready? Ok let's go" I said very enthusiastically

"I woke up in the morning light my mother said what your going to do with your life, oh daddy dear you no your still number one….ok now ya'll finish the song

They didn't sing or say anything so I kicked them in the back of there legs… well I think it was the back of there legs but what ever I kicked I got the message out because they made a loud grunt and sang

"but girls they just wanna have fun fun oh oh girls just wanna have fun" with a higher pitch than a normal male is supposed to have and I don't think it's because of the song.

After about the 5th song they had enough now here comes my chance the put the bag down and untied the top once there was a big enough hole for me to get out I sprang up and out of the bag and landed 5 feet away from it "see you later dick face and loser" I called over my shoulder when I turned and ran

"get her" I herd Dmitri yell

"don't worry she wont get far" Felix yelled back at Dmitri

I pushed my self harder and herder to go faster but then I remembered my mother telling my father that I was faster that anyone when I jumped from branch to branch in the trees. So I quickly did that and I gained more and more speed with every jump. I looked back to see if I could still see Dmitri or Felix but they were no ware in sight I turned back around and before I knew it I was face planted in to some thing it wasn't as hard as a vampire but no as soft as a human I looked up…

It was Nahule.


	14. Chapter 14  mutiny

Chapter 14

"Nahule thank goodness you're here you got to help me get rid of these idiots" I said I tried to move passed him but he grabbed my arm "Nahule what are you doing we are running away from the bad guys not staying and playing 'bait'" I tried to push passed him again but he kept his hold strong

He just stared at me with a smirk on his face and whistled a strange tune. Dick face and loser were right behind him with the same smirk on there faces

"good job boys now go put her with the mutt when I'm done" Nahule said

I gasped "you….you were with them all along everything was a lie everything you said to me was a lie"

"not everything was a lie Nessie" he put his lips close to my ear "I still think your beautiful" then he kissed my neck

"ugh sick and don't EVER call me Nessie again my mother named me Renessmee and Renessmee ill stay forever more"

"whatever" he said rolling his eyes he turned me around so my back was facing him and he took my hands and tied them up tightly he did the same with my feet. He turned me back around to face him "no hard feelings right?" he said and laughed while he tied a bandana that was dipped in alcohol around my mouth forcing me put it in my mouth. Then the two dumb butts picked me up and threw me in the back of a van then I realized that this wasn't a van it was like a police truck it was shaped like a ambulance but it was gray and had bars on the back windows. I tried to get up but it was no use the fumes were getting to me

"Nessie?" a familiar voice called

I turned a round and there was Jake!…..oh no Jake there taking him to the voltri to no, no, no they can't if he goes they will kill him! The shock and the fumes were to much everything started to get really fuzzy and the walls of the police van started to spin

"Nessie are you okay?" he said with worry in his voice I turned to him to nod because I can't speak but when I tried to get up and turn my head everything got 100% worse and I blacked out with Jake yelling "NESSIE!"


	15. Chapter 15 imbeciles

Chapter 15

I woke up and everything was black and the ground was gone beneath me. Great I'm in the potato bag again….well that or I'm dead. No I can't be dead I hear breathing and it smells really musty.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her" a voice laughed "when do you'll think she'll be up?"

"I don't know but I have dibs on the girl you can have the dog" a different voice spoke

"what!" the first voice complained "that's no fair I want the girl!"

"it is fair because I'm stronger, smarter, faster, and more good looking" the second voice spoke

I finally found out who those voices were there Dmitri and Felix ugh great I'm stuck with these buffoons again and I'm guessing the girl there talking about is me and the dog is Jake witch I can here deep breathing I'm guessing they put him to sleep to.

There was a loud scrapping sound witch sounded like metal to stone and a few seconds latter a loud thud

"owe!" Felix and Dmitri complained "what was that for!"

"shut up you idiots do you want the whole castle to here of there arrival?" a different voice scolded

I new this voice but instead of giving me butterflies now it gives me chills it's the voice of no other than Nahule the backstabber himself. I was so mad I started seeing red and started thrashing around wildly finding my goal. When my heal smashed into Felix's gut or who ever was holding my bag and herd a satisfying grunt I new I reached my goal he dropped the bag but this time when I pushed the top of the bag it didn't break instead it jingled for some odd reason I pushed harder the same jingle sound rang through my ears. I herd an evil chuckle behind me

"Nessie Nessie Nessie I'm surprised a you did you really think that we would make the same mistake twice?" Nahule chuckled

I felt the ground leave again

"I don't know why don't you let me out and I'll tell you" I said

"always with that annoying teen sarcasm dose it ever get tiring?" he sighed

"that wasn't sarcasm you imbecile I actually want you to let me out of the bag!" I yelled

"umm Nessie watch it with the temper or I will take you out of the bag and I no you wont want that because…..well lets just say there's a lot of hungry vampires out here" he spoke in a deep voice

I stayed quiet

"that's what I thought" he said


	16. Chapter 16 Italian

Chapter 16

We were still walking down the long tunnel when I herd the sound of a huge metal door opening. I figured we walked through the threshold because the sound of a door closing was behind us. I herd people mumbling in Italian, I really wished that my dad would have thought me Italian when we had the chance, but luckily I knew a little. I kept hearing the word "padrone" which I knew meant master and that could only mean one thing I was being taken to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My day just gets better and better. We were walking again after those doe doe birds started flirting with the human that was stupidly flirting back with them. After a couple of rough steps I started to here more people following us probably curious to see what they will do to me (hell I'm curious to see what they will do to me). I started to get bored so I started to speak a little Italian it's a little phrase that comes in handy for road trips in a car with your parents when your board

"Non siamo ancora arrivati?" (are we there yet?)

When I was little…littler I decided that it would be fun to learn 'are we there yet' in all the languages learned by man just to annoy my father or uncle Emmett. My answer was a hard bang against someone's leg. Well that's not the answer I was looking for, before I could ask again I herd everyone get quite when we entered another room. I suddenly felt closterfobic like all eyes were staring right through the sack to me. I wasn't in a joking mood any more. I felt the ground beneath me again and chains jingling, 'I guess I'm getting out of the sack' I thought to myself when I herd the chains hit the ground and somebody reached in the bag and pulled me out rather roughly out of the bag.


	17. Chapter 17 impossible

Chapter 17

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust but when they did I suddenly wanted to go back into the safe darkness in my little potato sack. I was surrounded buy red eyed vampires with the three biggest picks on earth in the middle of this vampire group. Nahule put me on the ground and fastened my wrist together with the chain that was around the potato sack

"well, well, well if it isn't little renessmee" Aro exclaimed then continued after a short pause "what an delightful surprise"

"okay Aro here's the deal I don't like being lied too so if you don't mind I would like to skip all the fought excitement and tell me why I'm here and what do you want from me?" I said in annoyance

"oh my such a strong temper for on so young" Aro said shaking his head "if you would like answers I would be delighted to give them to you for your first question my answer is that you are very loved and your family would do anything to have you back" he said with a sneer "am I right?"

"I don't know you would have to ask them, but you might not get an actuate answer seeming that you killed more than half my family!" I spat at him and gave him the best death glare I can manage with being scared out of my wits

"right shall we move on to the next question you so nicely asked?" he paused for a moment then said "you are here because I would like to make a little trade off with a few members of your family. they get to keep you and let you go free while they live here and be apart of the Voltri" he sneered again

This confused me what did he mean a few members of my family? The only ones that are alive are my aunt and my uncle and all they wanted was my aunt

"who in particular are you talking about?" I asked

"well my dear I thought you would have known by now its your aunt Alice, your mother Bella and your father Edward" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but as soon as he said my mother and fathers name I snapped

"YOU LIEING BASTERED! HOW DARE YOU SPEEK OF MY FATHER AND MOTHER!….." I screamed but I was cut off by a searing pain through out my body like I was being boiled alive. I collapsed to the ground and started seeing red I looked down at my body it was red like a lobster! How in the world did this happen I slowly started to get back up. I touched the ground of the stone floor and it sizzled under my touch.

"amazing she truly is the daughter of Edward and Bella" Aro said to his brothers

Oh if that little prick mentions my mother and father again I swear I will rip him limb from limb just the though of that got me feeling 50 degrees hotter. The chains that were strapped around my writs started melting away until they ware finally off did Aro notice

"you fools don't just stand there keep her secured!" he yelled at the guards they surrounded me but when one of them touched my arm he quickly pulled it back blowing on it to cool it down ha this could work to my advantage I started running towards Aro and his brothers win I felt like a thousand knives were just run through me. I collapsed to the ground screaming in pain "stop! Please stop!"

"good work Jane darling" Aro said

I was still screaming in pain for a good hour and a half when I herd it. I herd the voice that brought tears to my eyes

"you bi*ch! Keep away from my baby girl!" I herd the angel's voice cry that voice witch sung me to sleep many nights. That voice witch called my name so many times. The voice of my mother.


	18. Chapter 18 family

Chapter 18

I felt it click then my anger just disappeared I could feel myself cooling and my skin turning back in to its normal color I couldn't see it because my gaze was looked on my mother who was also looking a me in disbelief 'how is she still alive?' I asked myself in all this I almost couldn't feel the pain Jane was still laying on me I cringed in pain on the floor.

"stop now!" my mother screamed and the pain went away she must have used her shield

I slowly got to my feet seeming because I'm half human being that angry and having pain shoot through me for a good hour and a half takes a lot out of me. Someone snapped there fingers and the guards came and held my arms behind my back and they did the same to my mother I could see her trying to get out of her captives arms and come to me but her captive was to strong for her

"why hello Bella, so nice to see you again my dear" Aro said sinisterly

"let her go Aro she didn't do anything, she's innocent!" my mom yelled the last part

"oh I no my dear Bella I'm just using her to help me with a little trade I would like to have with you and your family" he said "but lets not discuss that yet lets wait for the others to return…ah here they are" Aro said cheerfully

I turn towards the door that just opened and I couldn't believe my eyes there they stood in the door way my grandfather and my grandmother, uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper and aunt Alice, and….my Father who was trying to get to my mother but, was held back by one of the duo, duo birds.

"ah my dear…friends" Aro sneered "glad you could make it back. I have a proposition for you all if you can behave." he didn't wait for an answer "so I was thinking we can do a trade off I keep Alice and Bella while all of the rest of u can go free and can keep this little one" he said and put a hand on my shoulder my mother growled "but if u do not accept then I'm afraid ill have to take Alice and Bella by force and end the rest of you" he sneered

My family was in an uproar yelling and trying to get free


End file.
